Change your ways or I will
by amberbish
Summary: Edward's the bad boy in school and his teacher make him to a project with Bella Swan the good girl in school. The project is taking care of a baby and playing house Husband and Wife . Will Edward changing his ways,or will it be too hard ? Drama and Truth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen say one more word and you'll get in detention." Mrs. Scott warned. I rolled my eyes and folded my hands behind my head.

"Say one more word." I repeated, her face turn bright red. I wonder if she was ever a chick under all that seriousness.

"To the principle! Now" She said pointing her finger at me. I smiled and walked out the class room calmly leaving behind me stares and giggles and mostly incredulous looks. I fell over something and was pushed over on my back.

"Cullen watch where you're going." Danny hissed picking up her books off the floor.

"You want me don't you that's why you fell on me." I smiled tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear. Her purple eyes blazed and her brown skin flushed she was so sexy. She started beating me to the ground.

"Get real Cullen!" She hit me on the head before turning away, but I grabbed her soft hand and she snatched it away. "What do you want?"

"Why don't we hang out?" I smiled sexily; she starred at me for a long time dazed.

"You mean hook up?" She smiled I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah that is actually what I mean." She is the first girl to get it right; she lifted her book slowly and then started beating me with it.

"What is wrong with you?" She kept saying in between hits.

"Aw! AW!" I yelled falling to the ground she was stronger than she looked. Her face softens a little and she stopped using her book as a weapon.

"I don't know what happen to you but it shouldn't make you like this. I been through a lot to and am not…… Well am a bad ass but not like you; you take it to another level." She said walking away; I could feel her words sinking in. I didn't want that because it wasn't true.

"NO strings." I laughed she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not some slut like the girls you're used to. You'll never get this boy!" Then she was out of sight.

Crap! I ran toward the office.

~*~

I like to thank my beta **lovebellz !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

EPOV

I didn't bother knocking I walked right into Mr. Scott office yes his ,him and Mrs. Scott they went out of their way to make my life a living hell. He was yelling at Danny I don't think she cared but I couldn't see her face. He glared at me and pointed to the empty seat.

"Now Mike Newton tells me you beat him up. Did you?" Mr. Scott asked. Danny shrugged her shoulders.

"HE started it."

"You can't go around hitting boys"

"Tell these boys to stop hitting on me I am not for sale, and I don't want to be their girlfriend!"

Mr. Scott started to laugh, "You beat up a boy?" He tried to compose his face. Danny nodded.

"Not really I just gave him a black eye." She smiled, her teeth were really white.

"Nice." I said I couldn't stand Newton.

"Cullen zip it." He warned, Danny looked at me form the corner of her eye and winked. "You can go Danny, Cullen let me make this short, mess up again and I'll teach you a lesson." He waved me away and stated typing on his computer. I nodded and follow Danny out the door.

"You punched Newton? I would have like to see that." I smiled at the picture in my mind.

"He grabbed my ass, I don't hate him though he is a little…………." She searched for the words.

"Obsessed, stocker maybe." I answered.

"Well yeah, but I don't think he knows." Her eyes gazed over my shoulder and Quil was standing by his locker talking to Ashley Corn. "Later Cullen," She turned and walked away fast. I decided to get an early start on lunch, who needs English?

Something soft brushed against my shoulder that smelled like strawberries. "Sorry." a quite voice said. I look over at Isabella Swan walking past me. She is what I like to think my teachers want me to be good like. They're just going to have to keep wishing.

BPOV

I bit down on my plastic fork watching Edward walking through the cafeteria like he was king. The bad boy who doesn't listen to anyone a true rebel, I hate to say it but he is a heart throb every girl in this school wanted him except me. People call him a rebel I say a cry for help he obviously has problems. Mallory Curt held his books and Lacy Height held on to his arm like he was the national cheerleading medal.

Alice Cullen sat down next to me like it was normal sipping on her Sprite. "Hey Bella I hope you don't mined if I sit her." She smiled.

"Um…… I don't mind," I tired to keep my voice leveled. She looked up at me suddenly her eyes wide.

"We're going to be great friends." I didn't get a chance to respond she threw her self at me and hugged me, I hugged her back and we just met today. The lunch doors opened and Danny Trent came walking through the door, all the boys eyes fell on her. The girl was perfect she was wearing a blue dress that came together at the waist and than flowed like a river at the bottom and she was wearing converse with a dress that cost more than my house.

She sat down next to Alice and started eating her cheese cubes. "Is this seat taken?"

"No." Was all I could get out, Alice didn't seemed to like her.

Danny's perfect eyes flashed to Edward, "When does it stop, he has every girl wrapped around his finger. "She sighed looking at his table which is filled with sport freaks and fake blondes.

"That's my brother." Alice sounded disappointed, Danny did to.

"I am so sorry." Danny smiled and they laughed together before they started glaring at each other. "Still I don't like you."

"Same here "Alice said.

"I don't like Edward Cullen." I said I should have said "I hate him!" But this wasn't necessary right now.

"He bugs me." Danny said.

"He's coming." Alice said.

"I totally agree." I said lost in thought.

"NO, he is walking over here." She hissed my head snapped up. He stopped right next to me and leaned against the table. "What do you want?" Alice grumbled.

He paid her no attention, he looked at Danny, "We have yoga in gym today I forgot my mat can I use yours?"

"Sure."

"Bye the way Newton is saying that he fell." He winked at her and walked away, he smelt good.

When he was gone Alice and I doubled teamed Danny. "What the hell was that?" What happened to the 'I hate Edward club'.

"It's a mat wow!" She starred at the table off and on for the rest of lunch.

"We're moving onto the Psychology Unit in Mrs. Rich class today." Danny said handing me a paper. "Don't you just love tapping into your feelings!" She said sarcastically.

"Why do we have to take this class?"

"I took it last year, they really want to make sure there are no crazy people in this school" Alice said, Danny tilted her head to the side.

"They failed………… Crazy man coming." Mike dumped his tray and never taking his eyes off our table. I starred at his purple eye.

Danny held up her hand flipping it, their were purple spots on it. "It's amazing what a hand can do." I heard she punched Mike and now I know it's true. Danny walked over to where mike was and Mike walked away before she could get there. Jessica slapped Danny tray out of her hand, Danny's lips were in a shape of an O.

"You punched Mike!" She explained before walking away. Danny jumped on Jessica's back and started hitting her on the head.

"Get Off!" Jessica shouted.

"No!" They pulled each others hair and ran around in a circle. Jessica finally got Danny off of her but it didn't stop there. She chased Jessica around the lunch room; today there was no teacher in here.

"Go away!" Jessica screamed running around her table. Edward picked Danny up off the ground she fought against his hold.

"Let me………….. Just one more hit!" She fought him reaching toward Jessica.

Mr. Scott came running in to the aloud cafeteria. "What is going on?" He looked around at all the food they knocked down and chairs.

"We were playing a game and……………" Edward said, he held up his hand cutting him off.

"She tried to kill me!" Jessica said out of breath.

"Now I have the chance!" Danny grabbed Jessica throat, Jessica slapped kicked and pulled. Edward pulled them off each other again.

"See she is crazy!" Jessica pointed, I couldn't help but to laugh at how she looked with hair wild and ripped shirt.

"You three come with me!" He pointed to them they all followed. "Swan come too!" He waved me forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

B.P.O.V

"Swan you come too!" My head snapped toward Mr. Scott's voice, he was waving with his hand for me to move forward. I followed after him leaving my books behind. We walked in a line down the hallway, Mr. Scott in front then Jessica, Edward, Danny and I trialed beside her. Why am I here I wasn't even in a foot of the fight?

Mr. Scott left all of us in his office while we all sat in a awkward silence with Danny's eyes full of fury and Jessica only two seat away.

"Eddie did you See? She tried to kill me. She leaned over her chair and rested her head on his shoulder. Danny and I rolled out eyes at her.

Edward moved away from her, "Yeah I saw and you had it coming." He winked at Danny she did something with her finger really fast.

"Oh my Gosh! You side with her and she doesn't even like you." Jessica said shocked. Edward shrugged.

"You're like his number one fan." Danny joked.

"No Tanya took that place already." I said thoughtless, everyone looked at me.

"When did you get in the room Swan?" Jessica hissed.

"Who cares, nice one Bella?" I slapped Danny's hand. "What are you doing here any way?" she asked.

"I-"Edward cut me off.

"She is here because she saw everything and she'll tell the truth. That is what goody goodies do." He talked about me like i wasn't even in the room.

I felt the blood rush to my face and his eyes grew darker I think but he turned away quickly. "What ever Edward what gives you the right to put a label on me?"

"Haven't you done the same for me, Danny, Jessica?" He didn't look at me when he said this. My hands tighten around my arm rest.

"Whatever you think about Jessica is probably right." Danny added.

"Not all of it." Jessica defended.

"You don't know me." I blinked back the tears. Every time I get mad I cry, this would not be a good time to cry especially in front of Edward.

"Don't you for a second think you got me figured out." He snapped, that really pushed the tears but not enough to fall over. "You don't know me; you don't know what I've been through." He was mad now, but so was I.

"I have been through hell……." I had to stop to hold myself together. "So you mistake me for being good, no I tell the truth became I am bad at lying."

"Stop fighting." Danny said quietly.

"Tell Bella to stop being so judgmental."

Danny opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "Don't" my voice crack before the tears came. I swept my hair over m shoulder to hide my blood face.

The door opened followed by foot step, I tried to stop my tears. A hand squeezed my shoulder.

"So tell me what happen." Mr. Scott said.

"Well we were playing a game and-"Edward was cut off.

"Not from you Cullen, Miss. Swan." I didn't answer I sat there and let the tears roll over. "By the way who ever took a part in this fight will not be able to go to the field trip on Saturday."

I heard a gasp and a grunt." Now Miss. Swan tell me what happen."

I didn't look up because I didn't want anyone to see my face. I cleared my throat, "Like Edward said they were playing a game."

"Yeah, I was just playing around about what I said." Jessica put in and everyone else said yes agreeing.

"Isabella look at me." Mrs. Kate said, she was a council and one of the prettiest looking teachers in this school. I raised my head slowly wiped away my tears quickly. "Are you telling the truth?" She questioned.

"Of course," I looked at Edward. "I always do."

"Okay, well all of you are going to get a wake up call." She looked over all of us.

"Not you Isabella." Mr. Scott assured me.

Mrs. Kate rolled her green eyes, "Let this be a warning okay people. I have something planed for you guys, so be good and you won't have to do it, you may go."

Everyone flooded out the door, Danny hug me which shocked me because I was told she hated P.D.A. "Thanks Bell." She smiled and walked away.

"Thank you for what you did." Jessica barely got the words out.

My eyes meant Edwards face, "Your eyes are puff….." He slapped his forehead and walked away.

E.P.O.V

I stopped to thank Bella I searched for the right words, I usually don't say sorry. But as soon as I saw her face I knew I needed to. Her brown eyes tighten when she met mine. I forgot everything I was planning to say.

"Your eyes are puff……………." I said the first thing that came to mind. I slapped my forehead and walked away before I could say anything else.

I pasted Danny at her locker her long black hair was spilled over her shoulders. She was smiling up at me her eyes glowing. I stood next to her, "I'll bite. What?" she said.

"You're going to change- well become you." She ruffled my hair and then she skipped down the hallway to biology.

Danny's P.O.V

I skipped into biology I froze when I realized how cheerful I was acting. I smiled even wider, I was happy after so much happened. Paul smiled and then walked past me, my heart sank and the happy Danny went back into the shadows. Paul doesn't want me; the most I get is a smile and small talk.

I walk to the black top desk and took my seat next to him. The worst and the best seat Mr. Mason but me in. It was weird how we were the only two in the class room the bell hasn't rung yet and Mr. Mason is always at lunch during this period. So it is just us- alone.

"So….. What brings you here so early?" I heard a deep raspy voice say. I didn't realize it was directed toward me until I remembered I was the only other person in the room.

"Er…………. I left lunch early." I stammered, Paul laughed and the muscles in his shoulders flexed. It took me a minute to close my mouth.

"I saw you beat Jessica's ass." He smiled. "So did you get in trouble?"

"Just a warning, Bella saved us." I waited for him to be shocked that Bella lied. He stayed the same.

"So you can go on the field trip than?" He sounded hopeful. I nodded and he laughed more and I laughed with him. "You're so adorable." He tucked a piece of m hair behind my ear, my face started to heat up. We both jumped when the bell rung. Jacob walked and stole Paul way from the moment. I felt bad again and rested my head against the cool desk.

"Danny."

"Edward." I said. He sat down in front of me.

Bella bent down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said weakly. Mr. Mason came in and called everyone to their seats.

I sat up unwillingly and stretched my arms out.

"Okay." He glanced down at a list. "The next students to teach the class are Paul and Danny." My head fell into my hands. Why today?

He waved us forward handing me the list of things I could talk about. I pasted it to Paul nothing seemed remotely interesting to me. His eyes searched up and down the list over and over again.

"Can everyone stand up please. " Paul looked at me curiously I shrugged; I had no clue where I was going with this. "Follow me." I walked out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

I lead everyone to the back of the school close to the woods. I looked around for ideas.

Paul past out a blue paper to everyone, "Scavenger hunt!" Jacob sang.

"Okay get in teams the first one to find all ten times wins and gets a date with either me or Danny." He winked at me, "Go!" Everyone was gone as soon as he said the prizes. "You have to find us to!" He called after everyone.

Mr. Mason walked off after them when we were alone I let it be known how upset I was.

"What the hell! I don't date." I snatched the list and walked up the hill toward the large forest. Paul walked after me.

"I know this would be good time."

"I don't think so. Anyway when did you make this?" I looked at the well planed list.

"I made it last night I didn't want today to be boring. If we win best student teacher we have full control next time." He took the list back and walked ahead. We walked together yelling.

"Give it back!"

"I had it first!"

"Because I said it was and item on the list."

_Rip_

"Look what you did!"

Bella and Jessica were holing ripped red roses. Ashley Bank golden hair was like a wild bush. Usually was a neat flat look. Jessica threw the rose at Bella and pushed her back. Ashley pulled Jessica back.

"Stop!' Ashley shouted.

Paul went in between them and pushed each in a different direction. They just came forward again.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"She took my rose, because she is too stupid to look for her own." Bella spat. I thought about it for a second it was totally true.

"So what, my hand was on it first!" Jessica stated, she picked the ripped rose. "One down nine to go. Thanks Bella." She smiled darkly.

I took the rose out of her hand and handed it back to Bella. "No Jessica ten to go." I corrected.

"No you didn't!"

Ashley pulled on her hand, "Let go find another rose."

"Okay." Jessica said calmly. I turned back to Bella to tell her how much of an idiot Jessica was. Something grabbed my hair jerking my head back.

My elbow flew back into what I hoped was Jessica's stomach. She fell down in the damp grass and mud holding her stomach. "Bitch!" She picked up a hand full of mud and threw it at my face. The cold feeling against my cheeks made my blood burn.

"Danny calm down." Paul said looking deep into my eyes, my eyes were locked on Jessica smiling. I wiped the mud off my face and threw it to the ground.

I stalked toward her and Jessica let out a blood curling scream. "I am going to kill you this time."

"Don't!" Bella said.

Edward's POV

Even though I don't like Mike or Jacob we made a great team, we had seven of the ten items. All we need was the red rose and bell flowers. We searched the ground for either of these items. When we heard a high pitched scream making our head snap up.

Bella's POV

They fought like crazy punching and slapping each other. I had to stop this because Paul wouldn't, he liked the image of them rolling around in the mud. I pulled at Jessica muddy shirt enough to pull her off. She stood up and smacked mud all over my chest and shirt.

Then I was in the fight too, helping Danny beat her ass. Jessica pushed me into Ashley getting her covered in the fresh mud. "Sorry." I said truly. She didn't get it she pushed me back into Jessica and the she pushed me back into Ashley this went on until Danny broke it up. She pushed Ashley over a log that was right before a hill. Ashley took her and Paul down with her there screams became distance. I ran to the edge and Jessica slammed into me.

Edward's POV

We listed for a while and then heard more screams and something coming closer to us.

"Make it stop!" I heard Ashley Bank cried.

"Oh my god!" I heard Jessica cry out.

"What the Fuck!" Paul yelled.

Then I saw it Jessica, Ashley, Paul, Danny and Bella falling and rolling down the hill. I held my hands out when I saw Bella but she flew over them and kept rolling I tried to catch the rest Ashley and Jessica moved too fast. Danny reached out her hand for me but not far enough and kept spinning down the hill. I ran after them and tripped and started to roll.

_SNAP!_

_Crack_

BOOM!

I fell on something soft, Bella blushed deeply. our bodies were pressed close against each other. "You okay?"

"I am fine." She said, I could tell she wasn't.

I looked up and Danny lying next to Paul lifeless with her arms over her face. Jessica and Ashley were fighting.

"Nice going." Jessica said wiping off the mud on her.

"ME! Those idiots pushed me!" Ashley stuck her finger at Paul and Danny. I waited for Danny to say something but she didn't move, Paul moved a little.

"What is going on?" Mr. Kate asked.

"It's all there fault!" Ashley answered; Jessica jumped on her and started to pull her hair. Mr. Mason pulled them off of each other.

"You know what to do." He said to Mrs. Kate, before walking back up the hill.

"Edward." A quite voice asked, I looked down at Bella.

"Yeah."

"I can't breath." I smiled apologetically and rolled off of her. And helped her up Paul hovered over Dannys body shacking her.

"Wake up." He said weakly, she didn't move. He scooped her off the ground her arms hung to the side and there was blood smeared on the side of her face.

Bella ran to her, "Danny- can you hear me?" Bella touched her. Danny's lips twitched and let out a groan.

"All of you go to the nurse and than to my office." Mrs. Kate instructed.

Bella limped slowly after Paul so I put one arm around her waist and one on her shoulders. "I don't need help." She protested, I tighten my hold.

"You're stubborn. Just let me help you." I pulled her into the nurse's office and sat her on the chair. Paul laid Danny on the cot, she still didn't open her eyes, but tears slid down her cheeks.

Mrs. Green locked at all of us. She handed me, Jessica and Ashley an ice pack.

"If you have anymore pains go to the hospital but other than that you can go back to class." she started to look over Paul. Ashley and Jessica quickly left.

"I am supposed to stay with them." I lied. She didn't fight me she pushed down on Paul left arm.

"AW!" He pulled away. Mrs. Green's face creased in worry.

"You strand it, here is a sling." she carefully put it over his shoulder and rested his hand it.

"Take this to stop the pain." She handed him two white pills and a cup of water.

"Now Miss. Swan what hurts?"

"My ankle." She cringed when Mrs. Green touched it. It was swollen and purple.

"Did is it break It broke six months ago-"Mrs. Green stopped her worrying.

"You just twisted it dear." she rested a bag of ice on it and wrapped it in tan material.

"But I can't saw the same for Danny." She walked over to Danny. "What hurts?"

"My arm… I can't move it." She cried painfully.

"Your shoulder is dislocated." She said calmly.

"What! Don't touch it." Danny tried to site up but Mrs. Green helped her.

"I have to or your arm will be messed up."

"No."

"I have to, hold someone hand because this is going to hurt." She warned. Paul quickly took her hand; he really cared about her. "Bella and Edward wait out side. I helped Bella out the door closing it behind me. We didn't talk we listened.

"1, 2, 3!"

_Pop_

A painful scream filled our ears. Bella barred her face in my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

B.P.O.V

The halls were quite again and the Nurse's door opened and Danny walked out with a tear covered face. Paul was right beside her worry. Danny's left arm was in a blue sling.

I realized I was standing close to Edward and backed up before anyone noticed. "Are you okay?" I walked toward her.

"I'm okay it didn't even hurt." She joked. I jumped to her side with my good foot.

"Do you have to go to the doctor?"

"No, my mother's a doctor so she'll fix it when I get home." She glanced at my foot.

"She can help you too." Danny offered. Before I could agree Edward jumped in the conversation.

"My dad can help you." he said.

"I don't think so, I rather not spend another minute with you ever." I smiled.

Paul rested his big hand on Danny good shoulder, "We have to get to Mrs. Kate's."

The walk was weird for me because Edward was being nice. Against my own will he picked me up so I wouldn't have to walk on my ankle. "Put me down." He didn't answer he tighten hid hold and I blushed at how close I was to him.

He sat me on my feet out of Mrs. Kate's door and then all four of us walked in.

She was leaning against her desk a big box next to her. "I'm glad you guys could make it." She smiled

I fell in my chair next to Danny and far way from Edward. Danny winked at Edward as he sat down next to Paul. Mrs. Kate smoothed the ruffles in her shirt.

"I told you guys to behave… Luckily you didn't now you have to do things my way."

"Yeah right," Edward chucked. I smiled a little when I saw the normal Edward coming back to the surface.

"Mr. Cullen you will not be laughing soon." She looked at all of us, "None of you will."

"You have a project!" She pulled two dolls out of the box and threw it into me and Danny's laps. "You're mommies now!" Danny knocked it on the floor.

"You are way too happy about this." Danny told her. Mrs. Kate didn't stop smiling she picked the doll up and dropped it in Danny's lap.

"You guys are parents this week….. Pairs." I tried to wrap my mined around the word _pairs_.

"What?"

"Partners…. Bella you get Edward!" She took the baby from me and gave it to Edward.

"No fucken way!" Edward said knocking the baby on the floor. "I am not working with Saint Isabella!"

The blood rushed to my face, "I not working with Crazy ass Cullen!" I agreed.

"You two watch you mouths… You're working together." Mrs. Kate said irritated.

"No I'll take Paul or Danny but not goodie two shoes over here." He spat at me.

My mouth fell open, "Do you stay up at night making up names about me! Get a life!"

"No everyone has their nicknames for you, and I have a life you don't. Princess," He glared at me over Paul's shoulder.

I tired to not let him see how much his words hurt, "No I see the real Edward is coming back to the surface! People say a lot about you too!"

"Haters." He laughed calmly.

"Man slut, player, crazy Cullen…." I tried to list the ones I heard around school, "People can't stand you."

"Those names are a complement so thank you. People hate that they are not me." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Edward shut up!" Danny shouted.

He rolled his green eyes at her, "No, Miss. Perfect wants to try to be little me. Bella people think you're a freak. Alice and Danny are your only friends! You met them like two hours ago." He yelled at me.

My teeth snapped together as I pushed back the tears, "I hate you….. So much you pass judgment on me for no reason! You don't even know me."

"Please I know you're type you look down on everyone." He kept pointing his finger at me before Danny slapped it away with her good hand. Mrs. Kate is listening to us with a blank expression.

"Cullen shut up… You need to leave her alone she is not what people say she is."

"Whatever."

"She doesn't talk about anyone she selfless maybe if you open you eyes you could see you have a smart amazing beautiful girl right in front of you!" Danny waved her hand toward me as she said this making me blush.

"I'm not working with her." He said coldly. I picked the plastic doll up and threw it at his head.

"I don't like you! You can't stand that I don't fall all over you like every other girl in this school." I said truthfully. Danny cleared her throat, "Danny too."

"Bella you want me." He smiled playfully I saw a flash of someone else.

"You must have a personality disorder…. You make no sense." I told him.

"You don't know me." He laughed like we just didn't get into a big fight.

"Thank god!" I slid down in my chair.

"You guys are weird." Paul finally spoke.

"Yes they are." Mrs. Kate said, "Now Bella your partner is Edward. Danny you're with Paul."

"Hello me and Edward can't work together we are so different." I glared at his beautiful face.

"Yeah, I can't work with her she's too perfect." He talked about me like am not even in the room!

"You think am perfect! Thank you Edward!" I smiled.

"Everything but the constant falling." I smacked him with the doll again.

Mrs. Kate bent down so her face leveled to Edward, "If you don't do this you're out of this school."

"Really." Edward said not really believing.

"Change you're ways or I will." Her bubbly voice was replaced with a tuff strict one. She stood up and walked to her desk. "Well that will be all you guys should go home for the rest of the day." Her voice was light and happy again.

"By the way this isn't over, just the first step." She smiled and waved us away. "Make sure you guys take shower. You're all covered in mud."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone what you're about to read below is like a therapy session the characters have with Mrs. Kate. When something is in Italics that the person Mrs. Kate having the conversation with. Enjoy ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Name: Jessica Stanley

Class: Junior

Self-Awareness Session #1

Miss Stanley what was so important that you needed to talk to me?

_Well I think that Danny hates me because I'm like perfect. More than Tanya but don't tell her I said that. I think that is why everyone talks about me because I'm perfect. I probably should apology but why, I can't help it._

No one is perfect and I sure that no why people don't like you.

_I knew people aren't perfect but god made me, I'm a great person so being perfect is the only thing that people could hate about me. Right?_

I'm worried about you.

_Why?_

Because I think you believe every word you just said.

_I strongly do._

Okay well our time is up.

_Okay I promise I'll come again Mrs. Kate._

You don't have to come back.

_I like to every week!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone what you're about to read below is like a therapy session the characters have with Mrs. Kate. When something is in Italics that the person Mrs. Kate having the conversation with. Enjoy ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Name: Edward Cullen

Class: Junior

Self-Awareness Session 1

So how are you Edward ?

_Fine._

Fine? You very close to being kicked out of school and you're fine?

_No thanks to you._

I am trying to help you help your self.

_That's fucking corny._

I'll tell you that's fucking corny is to have annoying ass….. Anyway tell me about Isabella.

_Swan….. I fucking hate her._

Hate is a strong world and you'll be working with her on a project.

_So._

So don't you think you should try to get along?

_Hell no!_

Why is that?

_None of you fucking business!_

It's my fucking business when you go around treating everyone like shit!

_Wow! Who would of though Kate you have a dirty mouth._

Do you like Isabella?

_Please._

It's just the way that you look at her. Like your in-

_I am fucking out of here kick rocks!_

_~*~_

_Review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

Super sorry it took be so long I hope you enjoy!

~*~

Bella

So this is what being a single parent is like. Well I don't want kids because mine won't even stop crying for five seconds and it's a doll! I hate Edward Cullen and stupid good looking hair.

"Please be quite." I said to the plastic doll, it starred back at me with it's green eyes. Sounded like a really baby the devil's baby!

I picked the baby up out of it's car seat and stuck the fake bottle in it's evil mouth. It stopped crying when the bottle went into it's mouth. "Thank god you stopped crying." I sighed.

"I am too." My dad smiled he was in his police uniform leaning against my door. "Bells you look like hell."

"Thanks. I didn't get any sleep." I stifled a yawn. "Parenthood." I said sarcastically.

"This should teach you not to have any babies when you're a teenager."

"Yeah dad I know." First for me to become pregnant I would need to have sex!

(In the school parking lot.)

I hopped out of my truck with my bag over one shoulder and clutching onto my baby with my other. Have no sleep didn't help my clumsiness and also having a fucked up ankle .I fell against some red glossy sports car trying to steady myself.

"Don't fucking touch my fucking car Swan." Rosalie snarled walking past me.

What happen next wasn't my vault because I wasn't myself. I was Bella with no form of sleep so I wasn't in my right mind. "Fuck you! Dum blonde."

_What the fuck are you doing!_

I voice said in the back of my head. Rosalie walked over to me like the model that she was. Danny got there first and sat her baby on the hood of my car.

Great place.

Rosalie walked so close we were all pressed up against each other. I wasn't scared because I wasn't myself.

"It's okay Danny let the bitch step to me." I smiled.

_What the hell are you saying!_

"_Swan I am not in the mood I'll pound you into the ground." Rosalie eyes where on firer._

"_Rosalie back up! Walk away." Danny warned pushing her lightly back._

"_Fine." Rosalie started to back and more uncontrolled words came out of my mouth._

"_Danny it's cool because if that bitch gets in my face I'll drop that motherfucker." My hand flew over my mouth. What the fuck was I saying?_

_Rosalie arms where swing but Danny never let them touch me. "Move so I maker her more ugly!" Rosalie knocked my baby out my hand._

"_Look what you did!" I ducked to pick the doll up and something pulled my hair. _

"_Let go of her hair Rosalie!" Danny shouted. From the way Rosalie was shaking and pulling my hair I saw everyone in the parking lot looking. My eyes for a second locked with a pair of green ones._

_I heard a smack and my hair was free. Rosalie was on the ground and Danny's shirt was torn so you could see her lace black bra. She didn't' seem to care, "What the hell is wrong with you Bella?"_

"_I'm tired. The baby wouldn't stop crying." I was angry now, "Rosalie got made cause I fell on her stupid as car!" I probably looked like a tomato. _

"_It's better than that piece of shit you drive." She hissed before getting back up. I jumped at her._

"_Don't talk about my car!" Danny blocked me and pulled me back. _

"_Rosalie just go!" Danny barked. _

"_Fine but keep the goose in check!" She flicked me off before walking off. Edward walked over as soon as she was done._

"_Well that was interesting."_

"_Well Rosalie can go fuck her self!" I yelled the last part and I knew she heard it because she looked back at me glaring._

_Danny handed me a brush she pulled from her bag. She picked her baby back up. "Well Bella please get your sleep every day because you turn into a beast I few minutes ago." She laughed and it sounded like music._

"_Nice shirt Dan." Edward smirked lifting up the ripped piece hanging down Danny slapped his hand away. _

"_Cullen that the closes you'll every get to my bra." She turned on her hell and started walking away. Edward pick our baby off the ground. _

"_So how's Edward Jr.?" He laughed. I pulled the doll away from him._

"_You'd know if you where around more." I huffed._

"_Bella Come one!" I heard Danny shout. I looked up surprised that she cared enough to wait for me. I walked toward her not giving Edward another word._

"_Bella wait! Would paying child support make me a better daddy?" I heard him laugh. _

_Edward P.O.V_

_Who what of thought Bella Swan could be considered sexy? It was pretty hot with all three of them pressed up against each other. More so I was scared for Bella's life because I've seen what Rose could do. Bella was to fragile………….. I didn't just say that._

_There was a firer in her eyes I never seen before and she was fear less. Kind of dangerous. Wow Swan!_

_I couldn't break this little Jerry Springer moment up nothing was going to happen other letting the whole school see what kind of bra Danny was wear. Yum! When it ended I made my way over to the girls._

"_Well that was interesting." I smirked. _

_Bella rolled her eyes and yelled "Well Rosalie can go fuck herself." Swan got balls._

_Danny handed her a brush, I wonder if she knows her hair locks like a curly bush right now. I won't tell that. " Well Bella please get your sleep everyday because you just turn into a beast a few minutes ago. _

_I could see I smile playing in the edges of her soft red looking lips. _

_What the hell am I doing look at her lips. I shifted my attention to Danny's exposed bra. " Nice shirt Dan." I wanted to laugh. Its been so long since I used that nickname for her. I picked up the hanging fabric before she slapped it away. Sassy! She took her baby and left._

_Just me and Swan I guess. I picked up our kid. "So how's Edward Jr.?" I really didn't care about a doll more so wanted to hear her talk._

"_You'd know if you where around more." I fought a laugh she sound really sounded like a pissed off mom._

_She huffed and walked away._

_When Danny called her not giving me another thought. Like you can walk away from Edward Cullen. _

"_Bella would I be a better daddy if I paid child support?" I yelled. I easy kept caught up with her since she was limping. _

"_Go away." She sighed._

"_Swan like I really want to be here. But you are the mother of my child." I laughed at what I just said._

"_I cheated Cullen so you should leave me you're not the father." She pushed me playfully. I could tell she was trying to laugh it off. What she felt the electric shock when we touched. I just stayed silent trying to think of another smart comment. _

"_Sawn were in this together I'll never leave you."_

"_Please do."_

"_You guys sound like a fucking couple." Danny stated._

"_Fuck you!" I retreated when I saw Lauren Mallory walking toward us. "I am out!" I ran through the front door down the hall. No way I talking to that crazy today I slept with her what more do you want!_

_Danny's P.O.V_

_I love a good fight but not when it's Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. O wouldn't mind fighting that bitch but Bella. Could Bella even take Rosalie? I don't even think she could handle Alice. She wasn't sweet shy Swan anymore she was like…………… A crazy bitch I was far proud that she picked Rosalie to go crazy on. I should stay clear a fights for a while because every time I get near on I am in on. I had to throw away all my clothes yesterday because the mud wouldn't come out._

_Today I ripped my shirt! Rosalie ripped my shirt so that why I made her fall flat on her ass. It felt good very good. I wanted to kill my baby this morning because it just would stop making sound and where the hell is Paul! OMG! _

_I love Bella and the fact that Rosalie would probably respect her now since she stud up to her. I guess will she at lunch._

_Did I mention I was breaking up a fight with a messed up arm and not sling. Defiantly need to get my sling because my shoulder hurts like a bitch!_

_~*~_

_I hope you like this short chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella P.O.V

Danny was right I was acting crazy today I cussed out four people and I slept through all my classes.

Now it was lunch and I couldn't wait to pass this baby to Edward.

I spotted Danny sitting at an empty lunch table with an over sized shirt on. I fell down in the seat next to her sitting my baby on the table. "So who's shirt is that and were is your baby?"

"Why don't you go get lunch." She smirked. I wiped the drool away from my mouth.

"It's Paul's and he has the baby." She pointed behind her at the table were Paul, Jacob, Sam, Jason, and some other Jocks.

"Aw, so sweet. BTW I'm too tired to walk over to that lunch line." Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. Were did she just come from? I look at Danny but she was looking down at the table.

"Um please don't kill me." I slid down in my chair a little. Rosalie was going to kick my ass.

"Bella relax I not going to kill you…yet." She smiled. "Danny."

"Rose." Danny said monotone.

"So how this little project of yours going?" She smiled sipping on her ice tea.

"…fine." Was all I could get out. What was Rosalie doing sitting with me? What was the most popular girls doing sitting with me?

"Is something wrong Bella?" Danny asked worried.

"Um no." I lied, "Just wondering were Edward is so he can take his son." I forced a smile.

"Wow." Danny sighed before taking a bit of her sandwich.

"What?"

"You're a bad liar." Rosalie answered. I blushed deeply. "I'll get Edward for you." She pulled out her cell phone and typed something really fast. "Okay so how about shopping this week." Rosalie asked.

Ew shopping.

Alice sat down and on next to Danny who was still looking down. "Sounds fun!" Alice beamed.

"Yup it sure does." I said sarcastically. Danny laughed a little.

"It will be." Rosalie glanced at her phone rolling her eyes. "Guess I text Emmett." She typed something really fast. Emmett was there in like four seconds. H took a seat next to Rosalie.

"You called my lady." He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah have you seen Edward?"

"Yeah he just walked in. EDWARD!" His laugh made everyone jump at the table except Rosalie snuggled closer to him.

"You'll get use to it." She smiled. She kind of look in love. WOW Rosalie has a heart.

Edward's eyes land on our table and he started walking over. "What?" He said standing behind Emmett's chair.

Emmett pulled away from Rosalie's lips. "

"Rose wants you."

"What do you want?"

"Bella wants you?" She said before crushing her lips back to Emmett.

"Can you take him?" I held the baby up and he took it out of my hand.

"Fine." he grumbled.

Jessica stopped at our table, "Wow You guys are so nice for sitting with Bella. What's that the name of the charity?" She laughed.

"Beat Jessica the fuck down." Rosalie snapped.

"Jessica please move away from this table before you have a black eye that matches Mike's" Danny warned.

Ashley came to Jessica side sipping on a icy. "Come on Jessica don't let her talk to you like that."

Jessica took a step back, "Lets just go Ashley." Jessica said tugging on her arm.

"No," Ashley dumped the rest of her red icy on Danny's beautiful black curls.

"I'll be leaving." Jessica was gone. The whole lunch room waited for Danny to beat Ashley's ass.

Danny stud up and walked out of the lunch room. No punch no threats nothing, just a blank expression.

" She, didn't do anything. Wow! She such a little-" That was all Ashley got to say before Rosalie punched her in the face.

"Ms. Hale please come with me. " Mr. Hall called before walking out of the lunch room.

"Shit." Rosalie kicked Ashley were she laid on the ground before leaving.

Ashley crawled away back to her table with Jessica. Edward took Rosalie's empty chair.

"This days just keeps getting better." He laughed. "It would be even better if Mrs. Kate came walking in here taking me away for another session. About my inner feelings." He said sarcastically.

Just then Miss. Kate walked over to our table tapping Edward on the shoulder. "Come with me." She smiled.

"See guys the best day ever." Edward frowned.

"You too Bella." She said waving me forward. I grunted at the thought of walking but followed anyway.

"What did I do now?" I whined.

"Nothing, I just like a couple session." She said opening her door to her office.

Couple? As in two people going out? As in me and

Edward!

Um….Ew!


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's P.O.V

Miss. Kate took a seat behind her desk and we sat down in the two chairs in front. "How are you two today." She smiled.

"Super!"

"I'm tired." I huffed, I want a pillow and a bed!

"Well I'm sorry to hear you day has sucked, I'm sure it going to suck some more." Could this lady never not be happy like really who smiles that much!

"Why are we here?" Edward asked annoyed.

"To work on your relationship." She answered.

I think I really was going to crazy from sleep because I know she didn't use me and Edward in a sentence with the word relationship.

"Relationship?" We both scuffed at the same time.

"Yes a relationship where you `both respect each other."

Dream on lady.

She pulled something from her desk , smiling more than ever.

Edward stud up, "Hell no!" Miss. Kate smile tighten.

"Sit down and take the doll Edward." She order, he rolled his eyes before sitting down.

I took my Barbie and rolled it around in my hand, this was stupid. I wasn't going to say that out loud, that would mean I agree with Edward. "So what do you want us to do?" I pretend I could see Edward death glares.

She smiled at my willingness, "Just say how you feel."

Alice's P.O.V

"Have you seen Danny?" Paul asked.

"Nope and I kind don't care." We were the only ones in the hallway because most people where in class but I felt like cutting.

"Alice you care your Alice, did you see what happen at lunch today?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"So you see the problem?"

"Lets find her." I did kind of care. I turned away from him and walked the opposite way.

"Thank Tinker Bell." He called to me. I waved before walking up the stairs.

Edward's P.O.V

I held my Ken doll in my hand facing Bella's Barbie. Miss. Kate took my doll and switched it with Bella's.

"Act like each other ." She instructed.

"Swan your such a loser, why don't you just fall off the planet." Bella said in a deep voice that didn't sound like me at all.

"OMG Edward you're an idiot and a man slut." I said in a girly voice. Her eyes narrowed.

"Swan what heck do you know about me! You stupid Miss. Prefect. "

"Cullen I'm prefect there fore I'm better than you." I took my doll and punched Bella's doll in the stomach.

"Well if your so perfect why did it take you years to make one friend? There probably no even really year friends." Her deep voice cracked, I didn't let her make me feel guilty.

"Cullen I don't need friends no one on my level. There not good enough for my perfect life with my prefect parents and my perfect prefect self." I could tell I was getting on her skin because it was bright red.

Miss. Kate watched from behind her desk with fascination.

"Swan your nothing, you're a waste of space." Bella was talking in her own voice. She dropped her doll on the desk.

"Could I please leave, I don't feel like this today." She didn't wait for an answer she left without making eye contact.

"Well you blow that." Mrs. Kate sighed. Who hired this lady!

"I leaving." I dropped the doll on the desk. I new had to go say sorry. She was already have way up the hallway. "Hey Swan! " She kept walking. I when I close enough I blocked the door.

"Move."

"No until you let me talk to you."

"Ok you want to say sorry I get it. I don't think sorry good enough." She tried to step around me I just moved with her. We continued this dance until she started punching my shoulder.

"Move….. Edward move!" She hit one more time before she fell to the ground.

"Are you done." I must of sounded like a dick but I need her to hear me.

"I really want to go home." She huffed.

"Let me talk and then I'll move."

"Fine." She folded her arms across her chest .

"Swan I'm not going to say sorry for what I said in there….." I didn't get to finish. She got up and walked away. "Hey, I wasn't done!" I ran after her. She stopped all of a sudden and I fell into her. She was pretty warm, but anyway I looked to where she was looking at.

Danny was being loaded into a ambulance and Alice and Paul where standing outside with some teacher.

"What the fuck?" I pushed pass Bella and ran out the doors.

Alice's P.O.V

After following the milk trail it took me to the girl bathroom, Danny had to be in here. She probably be in there trying to get the milk out or something. I pushed the door open , "Danny Paul has been….."

She was in the bathroom like a thought, but she was on the floor milk still in her hair and eyes closed.

"Danny, why are you sleeping on a dirty bathroom floor?" I was freaked at the minute so I didn't really notice the blood on the sink and her head.

"Danny?"

Her lips moved a little but she didn't open her eyes. "I can't feel anything."

BTW Mrs. Kate should be a Miss. Kate.

My bad.


End file.
